Who is Gray Fullbuster?
by Nilya-Naomi
Summary: Juvia became homeless and was offered to live with the one and only, Gray Fullbuster. However, as she spends more time living with the ice-mage, she begins to discover that there's more to this man than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey all! This is my first time writing in Juvia's perspective so if things aren't accurate, please let me know before the second chapter is posted. I don't have a specific time on when this took place either so if things aren't in order, I'm sorry. I dedicate this story to my best friend, who has many NaLu stories written on this website and her friend, who doesn't have an account so I'll give her credit using her name.**

 **Thank you Rachel and AcidRain1998 for coming up with these** **headcannons for Gray. You can find AcidRain1998's stories using the link that it's on my profile.**

 **Each chapter will be a different one besides the next chapter. Since this chapter is like an introduction to the story, the second chapter will have two headcannons together.**

 **A note on that, this story was created STRICTLY for fun. None of the information should be taken seriously as they are HEADCANNONS. Let me have my fun, okay?**

 **Chapter One of Who is Gray Fullbuster?. Enjoy~!**

* * *

It was a typical day in the Kingdom of Fiore. The cool October air filled the streets, making Juvia sigh with delight. Winter was her favorite season. She gets even more jittery just thinking of snowflakes and snowball fights with her friends.

However, today was no day to celebrate.

Juvia found herself moping towards the guild, knowing a certain red-haired mage was waiting for her. She didn't mean to flood the dorms… again. She just felt extremely emotional about her beloved Gray and how she feared he would never return her feelings...again.

Beatrice, the girl Erza hired to run the place, yelled at Juvia once more and told her to leave and never come back.

In short, Juvia was now homeless.

As much as she loved the cold, she didn't enjoy thinking about being outside during the harsh snow storms Fiore sometimes has. She just prayed that someone who help her find a place… and fast.

Realizing she has reached her destination, she opened the doors to find the guild hall awfully quiet. The only people there was Lucy, Lisanna, Levy and Erza. She shut the door as quietly as she could before tiptoeing towards the counter.

"Beatrice told me what happened." Erza didn't face the water mage. Juvia sighed and started to bow to apologize before Erza spun around and gave her a smile."You don't have to apologize. We all know how emotional you get." She stood up from her seat. Juvia jumped with joy.

"Then, does this mean that Juvia isn't kicked out?" she couldn't help but ask. Erza's smile lessen.

"I'm afraid that's with Beatrice."

"But Erza-san is in charge of the dorms!" Juvia fell to her knees and grabbed the startled S-Class mage's legs. Erza sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I can talk with her, but in the meantime, you need to find someplace else." She helped Juvia to her feet. Juvia's eyes sparkled with hope.

"Oh thank you!" she pulled the other mage in a hug. Erza cracked a smile.

"Are these dishes done, Erza?" Lisanna spoke from the other side of the counter. She nodded. The youngest of the Strauss siblings took them away from the other and started to wash them in the sink.

After being forcefully ripped apart from Erza, Juvia turned her attention with the other two guild members present in the room. As she walked closer to them, she overheard a bit of their discussion.

"-last time, I know what he was trying to plan, especially since he's known for tragedies, but come on. If Romeo could have waited for like two minutes, they could've ended happily ever together."

"No. I get you, but that's not Shakespeare's flow. He wrote some of the most well written tragedies in the world."

"I can agree with you on there."

"Besides, if he didn't drink the potion, it wouldn't have been romant-oh! Hey Juvia!" The girls saw the water mage approach them slowly.

Lucy and Levy put the solo copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ down to smile at her.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Juvia couldn't help but ask. Both of the girls' smiles widened.

"Only one of the greatest plays that William Shakespeare ever written."

"In our opinion at least." The girls nodded. Juvia blinked once. Lucy patted the seat next to her, which Juvia happily accepted.

"We know that you're not here to talk about that though. I would love to help you Juvia, but you know how strict my landlady is." Lucy sighed and turned to face Levy.

"I wish I could help too, but I'm moving in with Gajeel, remember?" Levy's face turned red. Juvia sighed heavily and set her chin on the counter.

"Juvia understands."

"Where did you stay before?"

"Juvia would stay with Mirajane-san but Juvia can't ask her because she's away on a mission." All three girls sighed. Erza took the seat next to Juvia.

"Do you know when she gets back?" she asked. Juvia shook her head.

"What about you, Lisanna? Can you or think of anyone that may help Juvia?" Erza crossed her arms.

"I live with my sister, and the only person I could think of is maybe Cana?"

"No… Cana loves living alone." Levy pointed out. The four mages fell into deep thought while Juvia sulked with her face on the counter.

Suddenly, the doors swung open to reveal Natsu and Gray being thrown across the floor.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Gajeel's voice echoed.

"He started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Flame brain!"

"Pervy popsicle!"

"Natsu? Gray? Is that you?" Erza's voice dripped like venom. Instantly, the two boys rushed in front of her and laughed nervously.

"Y-Yes it's us!"

"D-Don't worry! We're getting along!" They had their arms wrapped around each other's necks. Erza narrowed her eyes.

"I hope so." She said as she went back into deep thought. Natsu and Gray sighed in relief as they let go of each other. Pretty soon, the guild hall was filled with members and became unnecessarily loud.

Elfman was yelling about how to be a man. Cana was demanding a drinking contest with anyone. Jet and Droy arguing with each other on who gets to ask Levy about going on a mission. Macao and Wakaba were having their normal drinking discussion while his son, Romeo, sat beside him.

While the place started to get busy once again, the girls moved their deep thinking excluding Lisanna, to a booth. Juvia kept sulking as the time went by. Erza kept naming people while Lucy and Levy explained as to why it won't work.

"Why do you girls look so tense?" a voice startled them. They all jumped to find Gajeel and Natsu hovering over them. Lucy frowned.

"Don't scare us like that."

"We're trying to help Juvia."

"Go away. We're thinking." Erza crossed her arms once again while Levy and Lucy sighed heavily.

"Well, what does she need help?" Natsu slid in the booth to sit next to Juvia while Gajeel did the same on the opposite side.

"Is it serious?" Gajeel asked with concern. Juvia sighed and looked at her longest friend.

"Juvia doesn't have a place to live." She glanced down. Gajeel's lips tightened.

"Before you run your mouth, she flood the dorms once again." Erza explained. The iron-mage shook his head in disapproval.

"I thought we talked about this."

"We did Gajeel-kun.. Juvia just…"

"I know," he sighed and wrapped an arm around Levy.

"We were thinking of anyone who might let her stay a few days while she gets things settled, but we've been coming up blank." Levy pouted.

"What about that Lyon kid?" Natsu shrugged his shoulders. The girls widen their eyes.

"Lyon! Why didn't we think of him?"

"I'm sure he would love to help you out!"

Juvia felt uneasy about that option. Sure, she knew that Lyon was nice and tends to enter her personal space occasionally, but it just didn't feel right.

The sudden sound of a glass slamming down startled the table, making the guild fall silent. They all turned to find shirtless Gray getting up from the counter and walking over with his head down.

"She isn't living with Lyon. Not when she could live with me." He said in a stern voice. The whole guild held their breath.

"Juvia."

With widened eyes, she turned her head to face her beloved Gray.

"Come by with your things around five. You know where it is." He shoved his hands in his pockets and left the hall before any noise was made.

Everyone was silent for mere seconds before Elfman yelled, "He should of asked like a real man!". The guild was once back to its old loud self.

Except for the fellow members surrounding Juvia.

"Holy shit…"

"Ice boy finally grew some balls." Gajeel chuckled. Erza smiled and nodded once.

"There you go, Juvia. You have a place to stay for the time being." Everyone felt satisfied with what happened. All except for Juvia herself.

* * *

Hours passed and Juvia still couldn't wrap her head around what happened this afternoon. Not even when she was at the dorms gathering her things and telling some girls where she was staying.

It felt… too good to be true.

With the little things that were salvaged from the flood, she pulled the red wagon that Erza kindly offered as she headed towards her beloved Gray's house. She doesn't remember much about it except that it was near her favorite restaurant. The katsudon from there tastes like heaven.

Even the guys who own the place are wonderful.

As she continued walking of the sidewalk, the smell of ramen and chicken filled Juvia's nostrils. She was getting close. Making a right turn, she spotted the little place filled with people already inside. Her smile grew wide. She was glad that they were making business.

Walking away from her favorite place to eat, she continued the path until she saw rows of condos all standing close to each other. Feeling overwhelmed, she froze in place and looked around.

"Juvia is afraid that she is lost." She started talking to herself.

Suddenly, a loud voice was made to her left. She turned her head to find Gray walking up to her. Her heart stopped.

 _Okay. Juvia must learn how to behave. Juvia must not obsessed over Gray-sama too much. Juvia must learn to control Juvia's emotions._

"Um.. Juvia?" She heard her beloved's voice. She snapped out of her thoughts to find him standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Are you okay? I called you like five times." He narrowed his eyebrows. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Y-Yes. Juvia is well." She stuttered. Gray sighed and glanced behind her.

"Is that all you have?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well… it's a good thing I went shopping then." He shrugged his shoulders and spun around. Her heart stopped once again.

"Come. We aren't far from my place." He started walking. With her face flustered, she followed him in complete silence.

After walking for a few minutes, he turned a sharp right and started to walk the path towards a single condo. Juvia looked at it in disbelief.

It was..different than she remembered. It looked inviting though. Still, she wasn't expecting for the house to look so modern. It just seemed so unlike Gray. He started to climb up the stairs before he sensed she wasn't behind him.

"Aren't you coming?" He turned to face her. Her face was staring at the whole front of the house. He grinned a bit before stepping back down.

"Yeah. The community decided to add a few touches and a new paint job to make the houses look modern." He shrugged his shoulders once again. Juvia gave him a nod before eyeing the house.

"It's.. um… nice?" She couldn't think of a good comment. He chuckled softly before shaking his head.

"I'm not a fan of the eggshell color either but it's a lot better once inside." He reassured. Her eyes widened.

She was finally going to see the inside of Gray-sama's house. Sure she has been to his house a couple of times before they remodeled it, but it was only for missions and he never invited her inside.

Her stomach started to act up once again.

He started to climb up the steps once again. This time, Juvia followed, leaving the wagon close to the first step. He reached for the door handle and placed his hand on top of it before turning his head to look at the woman he's bringing inside his home.

"Sorry for the mess." He pushed the door wide open. The smell of lavender hit Juvia's nose with full force. She couldn't believe her eyes. Stepping into her temporary home, she took a good look around.

"I guess I should give you a quick tour then. This here is the living room and behind that half wall is the kitchen." He shut the door. Juvia could only nod. The entire room was spotless. There was a couch and a single recliner in front of the plasma screen. She followed him to go past the half wall. The kitchen seemed it was untouchable. Everything looked brand new.

"Did Gray-sama buy these things today?" She couldn't help but ask him. He gave her a light chuckle before shaking his head.

"Nah. I just cleaned not too long ago." He shrugged his shoulders. They passed a little room that's next to the stairway which Juvia felt a little curious about. She stopped in front of the wooden door.

"Gray-sama? What's behind this door?" She set her hand of the doorknob. He tensed and grabbed her hand before she could open it.

"It's err.. a private room." He dropped her hand and walked towards the foot of the stairs.

Juvia's face was red but followed the tense man.

They climbed up the stairs to be greeted by a small closet. He opened one of the double doors to reveal a small washer and dryer.

"Soaps and anything you need are in these cabinets." He said opening a few. Juvia could only nod. They continue walking the hall until they reached the end, two doors on either side of them.

"The left is my room. This here-" He paused to opened the door on the right.

"-is your room." He swung the door open. Juvia's eyes went wide once again. On her left side stood the queen size bed filled with ocean blue bed covers. A nightstand stood beside one of the sides which had a small lamp on top of it. On her right was a door in the corner and a wardrobe was off to the side. What stood out the most was the double sliding doors that lead towards the balcony.

Juvia couldn't contain her happiness.

"Oh! Juvia is most thankful to Gray-sama! This room is glorious!" She clasped her hands. Gray leaned against the doorframe and grinned.

"I'm glad you like it.. and it's just Gray remember." He crossed his arms. Juvia glanced at him before eyeing the ground.

"O-Oh right.. Juvia is very sorry. Juvia is getting better at it." She twirled her fingers together. He nodded once and stood straight once more.

"You want anything special to eat tonight?"

"E-Eat?"

"Like dinner? You do eat dinner right?" he joked.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. Juvia eats. Anything is good. Juvia is not picky." She said. He only nod and quickly left the room.

She smiled and sat on her new bed, realizing it began to sway. "Ahh.. waterbeds." She laid down completely and sighed happily. She couldn't wait to start a new life in Gray's home.

She froze at the thought.

She was in **Gray's house**.

She clutched her hands to her chest as she tried to control her breathing. She's always dreamed of this happening.

Well, besides flooding the dorms.

Grabbing the nearest pillow to her, she slammed it against her face as she tried to muffle her girlish scream.

 _Juvia is with Gray-sama. Juvia lives with Gray-sama._

Her thoughts flooded, making her smile even bigger.

"Hey Juvia." She was disturbed by the god-like voice. She pulled her head up to find Gray holding the wagon in his hands. "Where do you want this placed?" He asked her. She set her head back down before she replied.

"Right there is fine. Thank you Gray-sa- I mean, Gray." She caught herself. She couldn't see him at all, but she felt him smile.

"I'm going out to grab some dinner then. Make yourself at home." He said before he shut the door to her room. Deciding to sit up before she fell asleep, she sighed as she saw the things she brought with her.

They were stacked neatly in the wagon, barely even a pile. Nearly everything that was related to her undying love for Gray was washed away by her tears.

Literally.

All she had left was some clothes, a Gray plushie and a few snow globes.

"At least Juvia doesn't have a lot of unpacking to do." She told herself. Dragging the wagon to the small wardrobe, she open the cupboards to find some clothes already hanging. She couldn't help but smile.

"Gray-sama does have some good taste." She went through them. After she hung her old clothes with her new ones, she set her Gray plushie on the bed before careful setting the snow globes on the nightstand.

She only had three in her collection but they're the most precious things to Juvia besides her unaware lover.

No one really knows that she started to collect snow globes besides Gajeel-kun. At first, she did it because the falling of the snow reminded her of a certain someone, but it became more of than when she became closer to everyone at the guild.

Now, when she sees the snow falling in the little glass orb, she could see snowball fights and snowmen. She could smell wood burning and hot chocolate. She could hear the laughter and the metal of the ice skates gliding with the ice.

They gave her peace and happiness.

Each time a new memory was made, she would quickly buy one from the first store she sees, hold it in her hands, close her eyes, and "transfer" the memory to the snow globe so that she could always go back and relive it.

The three that she collected either had a snowman, a Christmas tree or a pair of hanging ice skates in them. The snowman was when the guild had a little competition to see who could build the best snowman. Erza won surprisingly, and when she went up to receive her prize, Jellal was down on one knee.

Their wedding is planned sometime in the spring.

Juvia touched the second one with the Christmas tree. This was when her friends got together and did a gift exchange for one another. She gave out many wonderful gifts and received many in return. However, the one that stood out the most was Gray's gift. While everyone was hugging and thanking each other for the gifts, she opened his gift to reveal a silver necklace.

Hanging on it was a small snowflake decorated with small diamonds. She hasn't taken it off since.

It wasn't close to Christmas when that happened but they didn't have anymore snow globes that just had presents in them.

The last one was her favorite, the one with the hanging skates. It's the one she cherish the most. A couple weeks after the gift exchange, everyone went outside since Fiore had its' first snowstorm of the season so the snow was nice and fluffy. The lake was frozen over which let people ice skate on it. Juvia didn't know how so someone she never imagined offered to teach her.

Gray taught her how to ice skate that day.

Just thinking about it made her heart do all kinds of flips. Sighing of happiness, she wheeled the wagon to the door and set it there before turning to her bathroom.

"Juvia must remember to buy some essentials when she goes to the store." She made a mental note. Holding her breath, she opened the door that led to her private bathroom. What she found was totally unexpected.

The room was just as clean as the rest of the house. The walls were a darker shade of blue along with seashells hanging from the ceiling. The bath was separate from the shower and the one sink was in the middle of the counter. As she roamed through the cabinets, she found lady products that she frequently bought from the store.

 _Did Gray-sama buy these for Juvia? How did he know which ones Juvia uses?_

She kept thinking in her head but no answer was made. Once she found the clean white towels in the mini closet, she got one out and began to run the shower.

"Juvia would take a bath but Juvia thinks Gray-sama will be back soon." She told herself. Grabbing the unopened shampoo and conditioner bottles from the cabinets, she set them in the corner on the floor of the shower as she stripped out of her clothes.

She began to hum as she washed her hair, enjoying the fruity smell that filled her nostrils. Once she was squeaky clean from head to toe, she hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, letting her damp hair down. She picked out some comfy clothes from her closet and threw them on quickly before returning to the bathroom to brush her hair out to even the drying process.

As soon as she set the brush down, she heard the front door open.

"Juvia! I have dinner!" She heard Gray's voice. She couldn't help but smile. She quickly rushed down the stairs before meeting him in the kitchen.

"Does Gray need some help?" She asked him. His back was facing her, but she could see he had two brown bags in each arm.

"No thanks. I got it." He grunted as he set them on the counter. He turned back around to give her a smile.

"Did you want to eat in the living room or on the table?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Chicken pasta with cooked vegetables." He started taking the containers out. She thought about it for a minute.

"It's up to you. Juvia doesn't mind anywhere." She said. He nodded and stood quiet. As he pulled out more of the containers, her mouth began to water. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she smelled the dinner rolls.

"How good are you with handling food?" He suddenly asked her.

"What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Like you're not going to drop it or spill anything right?"

"Juvia is really good being careful. Especially since it would make Gray happy." She couldn't help but that last part.

"...Right… Then I guess we could eat in the living room. It's been awhile since I could relax." He reached to grab some plates. Juvia clasped her hands together with delight.

"Before we relax, I need to tell you some rules I have for the house." He set everything down before looking at her. She nodded and gave him the same expression.

"First rule: You're allowed anywhere in the house except my bedroom. If I'm in there and you need something, knock."

She nodded.

"Second rule: If you need anything, and I mean, **anything** , don't hesitate to ask. I know you're going to be tight on money for a while so please ask if you need help."

She slowly nodded.

"Third rule: Anything that you use, please put it back in its place. I mean, that doesn't include your room or bathroom. That's your area, but everything else yes. It's nice to find things." He joked.

Again, she nodded but with a smile this time.

"Lastly, and this is a big rule for me, but you can invite anyone over, just as long as it's not Lyon." His eyes narrowed.

She raised the same eyebrow as before.

"Why would Juvia do that?" She couldn't help but ask. He sighed and started rumbling through the drawers, breaking their gaze.

"I don't know but just know that he can't come over." He grumbled.

Juvia sensed the change in mood so she nodded. "Juvia agrees with the rules." She smiled at him. He nodded and started serving.

"What about the room from earlier?" She turned her gaze to the wooden door behind her.

"You're allowed in there. I just didn't clean that room so I didn't want you to see it just yet."

"But you said it was a private room."

"It is, but I'm sure you'll love it too." He smiled as he handed the plate to her. "Cups are in this cabinet and there's some juice in the fridge." He started with his own plate. She gave her famous smile and followed what Gray had told her.

Once both plates were served and both cups were filled with apple juice, they went into the living room. Gray took the single recliner while Juvia took the couch. Both set their drinks on the coffee table that was in front of them.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked reaching for the remote. She shrugged her shoulders. As he flipped through the channels, Juvia began eating the pasta hungrily. By the time Gray chose something on the TV, she was already finished.

"There's more if you're still hungry." Gray's eyes were glued to the burning pan on the screen. She couldn't but smile.

"Thank you Gray." She watched herself this time.

"No need to thank me Juvia. I'm sure you would've done the same for me." He glanced at her before returning to his cooking show. Juvia's heart warmed up inside. Of course she would've.

"Did you want any more juice, Gray?" She stood up.

"No thanks. I'm good for now." He said in between chews. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Juvia will be in the kitchen then." She walked towards the counter of delicious take-out.

After the food disappeared, Juvia offered to help clean up. Gray gave her a smile and shook his head.

"You get some rest. I'll clean up here."

"But Juvia-"

"No buts. Off to bed."

She sighed heavily as she walked towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Goodnight Juvia." He said to her. She simply smiled before going up and into her new bedroom. She shut the door and plopped on her bed, making the water in the mattress move. She giggled to herself as she got in the covers. As she closed her eyes, she wondered what tomorrow has in store for her, especially since she's living with her beloved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to post. Midterms was just around the corner so I had to take care of those first. Besides, it takes a while to write a chapter worth of over six thousand words. Anyways, I'm a huge fan of the anime Yuri! On Ice so I thought it would be fun to include some characters in the story. Relax, it's still going to be focus on Fairy Tail. With that being said, I don't own either animes.**

 **If I did, Yuuri and Viktor would be married by now. Gruvia, NaLu, GaLe and Jerza should've have kids at the end of the manga.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter~!**

* * *

 _ **He's super clean and organized.**_

 _ **He likes to read.**_

* * *

Juvia's eyes fluttered open as the sun shined on her face. She sat up and stretched upwards, making the waterbed move. Rubbing one eye, she scanned the room to let all the memories from yesterday flow back into her brain.

"So, it wasn't a dream. Juvia is in Gray-sama's house." She yawned. She couldn't help but feel energized after that thought. As she got out of bed, the birds outside began to chirp. She walked over to the balcony doors and pulled back the drapes to let the sun shine brightly in the room.

She sighed happily.

"Juvia wonders what Gray-sama is doing right now." She smiled. She put on a pair of slippers from her closet before descending the stairs.

Though, when she got to the kitchen, she found a pan sitting on the stove with multiple ingredients surrounding the countertops. She raised an eyebrow.

"Gray?" She looked around the room. No reply was made. Seeing that the stove was turned on, she frowned and tried to contact her roommate once more.

"Grrraaayyy?" She stretched out his name.

Again, no reply was made.

Shutting off the gas, she began looking in each room that he showed on the tour. The living room, laundry closet, you name it. She even knocked on his bedroom door, but refused to go inside.

With no idea of knowing where he is, she sighed heavily and went back into the kitchen. That 's when the idea hit her.

Her eyes fell on the wooden door right next to the dining table. She didn't try there. Her hands trembled as she walked over to the door. She knocked softly, making the door creak open.

"Gray?" Her voice was barely a whisper. The sight in front of her stopped her beating heart.

Gray was sitting in a comfy chair with his nose in a book. His hair was pulled back because of the white bandana on the top of his head. His mouth was formed in a smile as his eyes engulfed the words written on the pages. When she could finally take her eyes off the scene, she looked around to realize what the room is now.

It was a library.

A huge library that was filled with books. All over the walls were shelves full of them. Her mouth opened in awe as she took her first step inside. The whole room looked like a scene from a movie. Each wall was covered with rows and rows of books, from the ceiling to the ground. That's how high the bookshelves were.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered under her breath. She turned to face the ice-mage once more and smiled.

"Gray."

No answer.

"Graaay."

Nothing.

"Gray~sama!" She squealed. She saw him jump from his seat before meeting her eyes. She began to laugh.

"Not funny Juvia. I was getting to the good part." He grumbled. She walked closer to him and took the chair next to his. Glancing at the book cover, she read _Romeo and Juliet_ in big bold letters.

"Juvia doesn't understand why that book is special." She tilted her head. Gray's eyes went wide. Putting a bookmark in his place, he shut the book gently and placed it on the table next to both the chairs.

"You've never read _Romeo and Juliet_ before?"

"No. Juvia has not."

Gray sighed heavily and sank into his seat. She got up and looked around the room once more. "What is this place? Why was Gray so secretive about it?" She couldn't help but ask. He chuckled heartily and stood up as well.

"I wasn't trying to be secretive. I just wanted to clean the room before you saw it. It's… been awhile since I've been in here." He shrugged his shoulders. She finally took a good look at what Gray was wearing.

The first thing she noticed was the white bandana she saw earlier was sliding off towards his face. A black t-shirt and his necklace was the only thing he wore on the top. His bottoms were grey sweatpants that was covered by a half apron that matched his bandana.

He looked sexy and Juvia's face reacted faster than she realized.

He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"P-Please don't tell anyone about this." He rubbed the back of his neck. She blinked before she responded.

"Tell anyone about what?"

"I... I like to clean. It's kind of a passion of mine."

"Gray is a-" she paused to think of the word. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I'm not a clean freak. I just enjoy cleaning when I'm stressed or when the house is dirty, that's all." He walked over to grab the broom that was in the corner.

"Is that why the house always smells like lavender?" She tilted her head to the side. He smiled sheepishly and gave a slow nod.

"I-I hope you don't mind. It puts me at ease."

She shook her head.

"Juvia enjoys the smell."

He nodded once before walking towards the doors. "Well, the library is clean now. You can come anytime you like." He opened the door before he smelled the air.

"Does it smell like something's burning?"

"You did leave a pan on the stove." She shrugged. His eyes went as wide as a pufferfish.

"BREAKFAST!" He screeched and rushed out of the room. She threw her head back as she let out a huge laugh, shaking her head as well.

"Juvia turned it off!" She yelled. Walking back into the kitchen, Gray stood there inspecting the stainless-steel frying pan.

"It doesn't look different." He paused to put it near his nose. "It just smells funny." He frowned and began running the water from the sink. Juvia sighed heavily and looked on the counters.

"Does Gray need Juvia's assistance for anything?" She watched him carefully. He flashed a grin at her before returning his focus on his pan.

"No thanks. It's not that hard making pancakes and bacon. Why don't you go explore more of the library?" He sniffed the pan again.

She gave him a nod before turning her back towards him.

"Just don't take the book that's on the table. I'm reading that one." His voice became faint as she shut the door. Hearing what Gray said, she decided to take the book off the table anyways. As she examined the outside, the bold letters stood in their exact same place as before. Her lips formed into a smile.

She turned to the very first page and her eyes grew big.

 _ **Two households, both alike in dignity,**_

 _ **In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,**_

 _ **From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,**_

 _ **Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.**_

 _What in the world is this?_

She pouted and shut it before putting it back on the table. She went to the nearest bookshelf and started to examine which novels were placed there.

Some she heard of like _Halo_ by Alexandra Adornetto, _Stargirl_ by Jerry Spinelli, _Beautiful Creatures_ by Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl, _The Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins, _The Fault in Our Stars_ by John Green and even her favorite, _Beautiful Disaster_ by Jamie McGuire. Out of all the books in the series, that one is her favorite.

Though, as she continued on, she began to know less and less titles until she didn't recognize any.

 _Lord of the Flies_ by William Golding? She didn't know flies even had a lord.

 _The Grapes of Wrath_ by John Steinbeck? She imagine grapes attacking the world and enslaving mankind.

 _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ by Mark Twain? She began thinking of everyone she became acquainted, but no one was named Huckle. Is he someone famous?

When she was done browsing, she sighed heavily and slumped into one of the chairs that was in the middle of the room. The door creaked open to let Gray's head peek in.

"Pancakes are ready if you're hungry." He told her. She stood up quickly and nodded, following him into the room.

Stacks of different shaped pancakes and still sizzling bacon greeted them as they returned to the kitchen. Juvia's mouth began to water.

"Juvia didn't know you can cook." She glanced at him. He snorted before shaking his head.

"Yeah. I can cook if I follow the instructions from the box." He went over and grabbed two separate plates. Juvia's felt her face turn pink. He handed a clean plate to her.

"Ladies first." He signaled towards the food with his eyes. Quickly recovering herself, she grabbed two medium pancakes and a strip of bacon before taking a seat at the dining table.

Briefly, breakfast was quiet. Only the sounds of people chewing and metal hitting the plate occasionally was made. However, the wheels in Juvia's head never stopped turning since she stepped foot in the library.

When Gray finished with his eighth pancake, she decided to speak up.

"Gray? Do flies really have a lord?" She spoke just as he was chugging milk. It took everything in his power to not spit it out in disbelief. After coughing a few times, he turned his face towards her.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Well, Juvia was in the library and found a novel with something about flies and their lord. Is it true?"

He blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Then, he howled with laughter as he banged a fist on the table. Juvia began pouting, letting it grow as Gray's laughing continued on.

He wiped a tear and cleared his throat before responding to her.

"Juvia, that novel isn't talking about flies and their lord."

"But why-"

"You would have to read it to find out what the author actually means."

"What about the others?"

"Which ones?"

"The ones where grapes take over the world because they're angry? Or whoever named their child Huckle Berry and why they have a book about their adventures? Juvia knows for a fact that Gray experienced better adventures than Huckle." She had to pause to catch her breath. He stared at her with no emotion.

Her pout grew double in size.

Once again, the ice-mage's laugh echoed through the room, making even more tears fall from his face. Juvia huffed angrily and stood up quickly.

"Wait… wait Juvia." He said it in between breaths. Juvia ignored his comments and went to grab more pancakes. Gray followed her with his own plate, still snickering under his breath.

"Look Juvia. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just… so funny because that's not at all what the books are about." He cleared his throat. She slammed a pancake onto her plate before meeting his gaze.

"It doesn't give you a right to laugh at me."

"I wasn't laughing at you! I was laughing at the ideas you had!"

"Promise?"

"I swear on my life Juvia." He rolled his eyes. She couldn't help but smile after that. He grabbed three pancakes and two slices of bacon before sitting back down on the table.

"So, then why are they called what they're called?" She followed him. He sighed heavily and started to drench his food with syrup.

"It's a long story. Well, actually stories since there's more than one."

"Juvia has time."

He chuckled lightly and took a bite. The wheels in his head turning as he chewed.

"Have you read any books?" He couldn't help but ask. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Yes. Juvia has."

"Are you an active reader?"

She shook her head at that question.

He thinned his lips. "Alright. It's going to be a long day for you." He said as he got up. Juvia glanced down to see his plate empty once more.

She nodded once.

Gray began putting things away as Juvia finished with her meal. Once she finished, he quickly scooped the plate and told her to wait in the library.

She followed his instructions.

Being in the comfort of books once more, she took a deep breath and sat in one of the comfy chairs in the middle of the room. She scanned the room again, still not used to the feeling of the new place. The door swung open to find Gray no longer wearing the bandana and apron from earlier.

He didn't make a sound as he went over to the bookshelves and started to pick some out. Juvia's gaze fell on the novel on the table. When he finished, he sat down on the other chair.

"Which one would you like to start?"

"You can decide."

He stared at the three covers that looked at him as well. Then, he sighed and set two on the table and showed her the book cover.

"I guess we can start with this one." He cleared his throat before continuing. "The reason why it's called _Lord of the Flies_ is because.." He paused and shook his head.

"Why? Why did the author choose a weird title?" She started to pout again.

He sighed again.

"It's hopeless. You just have to read it to understand."

"Can't you just tell me a quick summary?"

He shook his head again.

"Then it will ruin the effect that the book has on the reader." He set the book back down. They sat there in silence before she had the courage to move. With ease, she grabbed the book that Gray was reading a few hours ago and tossed it into his lap.

"Then… Read it to Juvia?" Her face was turning pink. His eyes met hers.

"You… You want me to read them to you?"

She nodded her head and gave him her famous smile.

"Lucy-san and Levy-san were talking about that book in the guild yesterday morning. Juvia wants to know why they think it's the greatest.. play?" She tried to remember the conversation she overheard.

He chuckled heartily.

"Yeah. William Shakespeare wrote plays and later on people copied it into a book so others could enjoy the work without seeing the performance."

She tilted her head to the side.

He laughed again.

"It's a long story. Anyway, I wouldn't say it's the greatest one he wrote, but it is definitely one of the most known." He shrugged his shoulders. She laid back into her chair and smiled.

He looked at her again and copied her smile.

"I guess I wouldn't mind reading from the beginning again." He removed the bookmark he had placed earlier and turned to the very first page.

"Before I start, I just have to warn you that Shakespeare loved tragedies. There's going to be things that won't make sense or seem silly but that's all part of the ending."

She only nodded, curious as to why the book was so famous. He cleared his throat and began reading the words.

They stayed that way for hours, occasionally Juvia interrupts to ask a question while Gray explains it as best as he could. Since it was a play, he had to use different voices for each character. Juvia's favorite was when he did the voice of Lady Capulet. It made her laugh a lot.

By the time he finished the first act, Juvia was starting to understand the language that it was written. He was about to begin the second when he was interrupted by the growl of his stomach. They both looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"I guess it's lunch time." He marked the page before shutting the cover. Juvia stood up and stretched, not realizing that her body became stiff for sitting too long. When Gray set the book down, he followed Juvia's movement. Her face went red when his shirt rose up, exposing this bare abs in front of her.

Luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

He walked to the door and his hand touched the doorknob before he turned to face her.

"Hey. I have to go to the guild to talk to the team about a mission. You coming with?" He looked away, a hint of pink on his cheeks.

Her face grew hotter.

"G-Gray wants Juvia to go with him?"

"Well yeah. We can get lunch from there and come back home to finish the rest of the story." He shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door.

"O-Okay." She squeaked. He nodded once and walked out of the room, leaving Juvia to stand there speechless.

Gray-sama invited Juvia to go along with him. Must not scream. Must fight urge to hug him. It's not a date. We're just getting lunch.

Her breathing speed increased.

"Are you going to get ready?! Or are you just going into your pjs?!" Gray's voice echoed through the house. She snapped out of her trance and hurried up the stairs.

Within fifteen minutes, they both were out the door and walking to the guild in silence. They passed by her favorite restaurant, where a young boy was standing holding a plate and a huge FREE SAMPLE sign was above him.

Juvia recognized the boy instantly.

"Yuri-kun!" She smiled happily and practically ran towards the rebel teen. His eyes met hers. His frown turned upside down as she almost knocked him over with a hug.

"Juvia! It's been a while." He laughed as they both stood up straight.

"What are you doing here? Last time Juvia saw you, you were on your way to the Kingdom of Stella."

"I did go. I wasn't going to stay there though." He laughed, his blond hair swayed with the wind. Juvia tilted her head in confusion. "Since I'm taking Magic History in school, the school decided to take the class abroad for the summer. I was going to come back eventually." He smiled.

Juvia smiled as well.

"Well, Juvia is glad that Yuri-kun is back. How was it?" She didn't notice the figure sneaking up behind her. Suddenly, Yuri's face tightened.

"It was nice. Lots of green and mountains. Who's your friend here?" He crossed his unbusy arm over his chest. Juvia turned around to find Gray standing behind her, half naked as usual.

"Oh! This is Gray, a good friend of mine." She scooted over so Gray could be in full view. Yuri's eyebrow went up.

"Why is he shirtless?" He couldn't help but ask, a hint of pink under his cheeks. Gray crossed his arms over his chest.

"Err.. It's a habit of his."

"I see. You guys want to try these pineapple and pork teriyaki skewers? Both my dads made them this morning. Wanted to try something new." He held out the plate to them. They looked rather delicious, pineapple and pork pieces all drizzled with sauce on a stick. Juvia smiled and took one from the plate. Gray followed her moves.

They each took a bite at the same time.

Both of their eyes lit up.

"Oh my! This is wonderful Yuri-kun!" Juvia chewed with delight. Gray only nodded.

"I'm glad you like them. They're going to be so happy." He gestured behind him. Juvia smiled happily once more and touched Yuri's shoulder.

"Well, Juvia and Gray should get going. He has to talk to his team about a mission." She turned to face him, seeing that the empty stick was half in his mouth. Yuri nodded in silence.

"It was wonderful seeing you again."

"Same here Juvia. Stop by soon!" He waved.

Both Fairy Tail mages walked away from the little restaurant, the smell of food disappearing as the more steps they took. When they were finally out of earshot, Gray decided to speak.

"So.. Who was that boy?" He grunted.

"That's Yuri-kun, his parents own that little restaurant and he sometimes likes to help out."

"He was talking about both his dads? He has more than one?" Gray stuffed his hands in his pockets. Juvia shifted uncomfortably.

"Y-Yeah. His parents are both male. T-They're…" She had to paused, unsure how well Gray would take the news.

"Gay?" He finished for her. She only nodded. "That's nice. Good for them. Though, I'm not sure how they could handle a rebel like him." He shrugged his shoulders. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yuri-kun isn't so bad once you get to know him. He's just… not fond of strangers, especially the people who… don't say nice things about his family."

"Understandable. How did you meet them?"

"That is Juvia's favorite restaurant. Every once in a while, Juvia goes there to eat their katsudon. Both Yuuri-san and Viktor-san noticed my presence and a friendship was developed." She smiled as the memories flooded her brain.

"I see." was all he said. After that little conversation, neither of them spoke another word until they reached the guild's doors. "Do you want anything special for lunch?" He asked her, placing a hand on the doorknob. Juvia shook her head.

"No. Juvia will have what Gray is having."

He smiled and opened the door.

The scene was the same like any other day. People yelling, drinking, and having a good time. Juvia looked around to find any familiar faces in the crowd.

"There's the team. I'll be back." He nodded before turning towards the already formed Team Natsu. She sighed and decided to sit with her best friend and girlfriend, even though they were on the edge of sucking face.

When she plopped down in the booth seat in front of them, both Gajeel and Levy jumped up in shock as a deep blush formed on their cheeks.

"J-Juvia! I-I we…" Levy was speechless. Gajeel chuckled, squeezing his girlfriend closer to her side.

"She don't mind Shrimp. Do ya?" He raised an eyebrow at the water-mage. She gave him a smile before shaking her head.

"No. Gajeel-kun and Levy-san could devour themselves in each other's love all they want. Juvia will sit here and wait for Gray-sama to finish."

Levy's blush grew even deeper while Gajeel cleared his throat.

"Still using the whole -sama thing with the Ice Princess?"

"Not in front of him. Since Juvia is living with her beloved, she knows that Gray doesn't like it. Juvia doesn't wish to upset him even more."

Gajeel only nodded.

"Besides not using your honorifics, how's living with Gray? Is he being nice?" Levy asked to change the subject. Juvia thought about telling them what she found out in the little time she's been staying with him. About his place always smelling like lavender, that he's a huge bookworm and even that he actually could smile a lot more than usual.

However, something stopped her. Something told her to just smile and say, "It's nice. He is a pretty good host." as she tried so hard not to blush.

"You're blushing! Something happened!" Levy squealed with delight and broke free from Gajeel to set her elbows on the table. The iron-mage frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What exactly happened?" Levy smiled excitedly.

Juvia shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "J-Juvia just told you. Nothing happened L-Levy-san." Her voice cracked. She quickly started to scan the room so she could find an excuse to escape the situation she was in. Instead, she found two dark blue orbs already staring at her. However, once she blinked, the pair of eyes focused the object that was in front of him.

"Juvia! Come on please!" Levy reached out to grab her hands.

"Oi, Shorty. I don't think there's much to tell. It's the Ice Princess for cryin' out loud." Gajeel shrugged his shoulders. Levy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but Gray has always been mysterious. He's always kept to himself and lets nobody in his mind. In fact, I don't think even anyone knew where he lived exactly." Levy paused to look that the blushing water-mage. "That is… until Juvia came along." She wiggled in her seat.

It was the iron-mage's turn to roll his eyes.

"Tsk. If this is his way to show how he really feels about Juvia, then it's pretty pathetic."

"Hey Gajeel! That's not very nice!" Levy attempted to hurt him by throwing a punch at his shoulder. He chuckled and nuzzled his nose in her short hair. "Remember when you came out with your feelings towards me?" Levy grinned. Gajeel's face went red.

"Err.. Let's not talk about it." He coughed.

"The flower petals all over the ground, the doves flying across the sky, the twinkling lights-"

"Oi!" Gajeel huffed, making Levy burst out laughing. Juvia let out a small giggle.

"Did Gajeel-kun really do all of that?"

"No, but I know that he really wanted to." Levy kissed his cheek, making him grunt.

"Who really wanted to do what?" a voice interrupted their conversation. The three mages turned to find Team Natsu next to them.

"Nothing Natsu." Gajeel scooted so his guild members could sit. Erza and Natsu sat next to Juvia while Lucy took the seat next to Levy.

"Where's Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. She looked around to see him with no such luck.

"That pervert went outside for a bit. Said he needed time to think 'bout stuff." Natsu shrugged his shoulders. Juvia frowned and stood up.

"Juvia will go find him." She said, no one dared to stop her. Once she step foot outside, a brush of cold wind flowed against her skin. She loves winter, but she isn't a huge fan of the cold. She shivered and began walking around the guild, wondering where he could be.

"Gray?" She called out. This time, she got a response, but not from who she was expecting. A faint voice in the distance had her turning around. Her eyes widen to find Lyon, Gray's former rival, smiling at her. Normally, she would be nice until he says something romantic and that's when she excuses herself before he could go any farther. However, the way he's smiling at her is different than the other times they've encountered each other.

It was an actual genuine smile.

She couldn't help but smile back, wanting to see why he was in town.

"It's been a while, Juvia." He said as soon as he reached her. Juvia could only nod. "How have you been? Tell me. Has Gray been nice?" He crossed his arms.

Strange. That's the second time someone has asked if Gray was nice to her.

"Juvia has been okay."

"I heard that you were evicted from your dorms. Is that correct?"

"Yes. That's right."

"Where have you been staying? Do you even have a place to stay?"

"Juvia is staying with Gray-sama."

His genuine smile got bigger. "That's marvelous. I hope he's treating you well." Another burst of wind blew on the two mages. Only one of them shivered.

Lyon smiled apologetically and removed his coat to wrap it around the rain woman. "I'm terribly sorry for keeping you out in the cold so long. Come. I'll accompany you to Gray's house." He waited for her to move. Everything in her heart told her to not let Lyon go with her since Gray isn't his fan, but the cold was getting to her limbs.

Right when she was going to tell him no and head straight back in the guild, she heard his voice.

"Juvia!" Gray stopped moving when he saw who she was with.

"Gray!" She waved him over, not realizing Lyon turned his smile into a smirk. Gray's face turned dark and practically stomped over to them.

"We had a deal Lyon." Gray spat.

Lyon shrugged his shoulders. "She was cold. I wasn't going to let a pretty young lady shiver when I have a coat that I could lend to her." Lyon looked at Juvia and winked. Gray gritted his teeth.

"What are you doing here anyways." Gray was more stating than asking. Juvia felt the tension getting deeper and deeper.

"Is it a crime to see some of my favorite Fairy Tail mages? Especially the beautiful Juvia Lockser?" He somewhat bowed with a smirk on his face. Juvia shifted uncomfortably.

Gray growled and ripped off the coat from her shoulders.

"Here's your stinkin' jacket back. She doesn't need it."

"My. How cruel of you Gray."

"Don't push it. I know what you're trying to do. Keep her out of it." Gray seethed through his teeth. Lyon shrugged his shoulders.

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean."

"Cut the crap Lyon! Why are you really here!?" Gray grabbed a hold on Lyon's shirt and dragged him closer. Juvia didn't like where this is going. In fact, she never felt more nervous in her life.

"G-Gray-sama?" She whispered.

Gray faced her with a dark expression on his face. "I told you for the millionth time. DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" He roared. Juvia's eyes went wide with tears. He's never yelled at her like that. It scared her so much that she backed away from him.

His eyes went wide before he softened.

"J-Juvia...I…" He stuttered. Before he could finish what he had to say, she found herself running away from the situation.

"Juvia!" He called out after her but she kept on running.

Faster and faster she ran. She didn't realize that the sky started to rain. As she turned the corner of the block, she tripped from a fallen branch and fell onto the wet pavement. Crying from earlier and now from the pain, she limped towards the closest door that she could reached and pulled it open.

The familiar bell rang through her ears. "Hi! Welcome to- Juvia!" Yuri's voice echoed through the empty restaurant. She looked up to find him running towards her.

Juvia tried to stand, but her right ankle made it hard to put pressure. Yuri pulled her arm over his neck and made her shift her weight onto him.

"Dad! Get the first aid kit! Juvia's hurt!" Yuri yelled out as he set her down in a chair. A man with short black hair came out from the kitchen holding a white box.

"There's no need to yell. I'm right here." He stopped when he spotted the water-mage. He smiled a little before kneeling in front of her. "Yuri. Please go get Juvia some tea."

"But-"

"No buts. Go on." He reached for the injured ankle. Yuri huffed and looked at Juvia.

"Is jasmine tea still your favorite?"

She started to nod before a wince was made. "Sorry Juvia." The dark-haired man said. Yuri frowned and disappeared in the back. Once the troubled teen left, the man looked up and gave her a smile.

"It's good to see you again, Juvia. It's been a while."

"Forgive me, Yuuri-san. Juvia has been...busy." She said as she winced again. Yuuri sighed and looked behind him.

"Honey? Could you bring some towels?" In that instance, the door swung open to show a happy silver-haired man.

"Of course, my love!" He wiggled over to them. He kneeled next to Yuuri and both began attending Juvia's foot while Juvia began drying herself. By the time they had it wrapped and stretched on a chair, younger Yuri strolled in with a cup of hot tea.

"You sprained your ankle with that fall. It's not that serious but I want you to stay off your foot for at least a week." Yuuri took a chair and sat in front of her. Juvia nodded and took the tea away from the blond.

"Juvia will try."

"Where's that friend of yours anyways? Wasn't he with you when you fell?" Yuri crossed his arms. She bit her lip.

"Which friend? Oh is it the handsome man you're always flustering about?" the silver-haired man grinned at her. She could only nod.

Unsettling silence filled the air. No one spoke for mere minutes before a loud beeper interrupted.

"THE COOKIES!" The once happy man raced towards the back. Yuuri chuckled and tilted his head.

"You're not in any danger, right?" He sounded worried.

Juvia jolted in surprise before speaking. "No! Juvia is well! Juvia just became scared." She said the last part slowly. Yuuri's eyebrow went up.

"Scared of what?"

Before she could answer, the door ringed again to let a soaked man inside the restaurant. Both Yuri and Juvia recognized him.

"Speaking of the friend." Yuri walked up to him.

"Yuri, was it?"

"Yeah. What's up, naked man."

"Have you seen Juvia?" His voice was barely a whisper. Yuri faced the stunned Juvia and nodded towards her.

"She's here." He walked over to her and took her empty cup. Yuuri sensed the troubled air and grab a hold on the blond's shoulder.

"Come. Let's go check on your father and the cookies." They both went into the back. As soon as the door shut, the man shoved his hands in his pockets.

"W-What happened with your leg?" He cleared his throat.

"Juvia was running too fast and didn't see a branch on the sidewalk." She glanced at him. His hair was dripping water onto the floor while his pants stuck to him like glue.

"Gray. Come here." She said slowly, grabbing the dry towel she got from earlier. He grunted before doing what he was told. Taking the chair that Yuuri was sitting on, he kept his head down, not daring to look up at the worried water-mage.

She began drying him off with one of the towels, trying to quickly as possible before a huge puddle was formed around them.

"Juvia understands why Gray was angry. Juvia is sorry to run away." She broke the silence. He jerked a bit.

"I won't yell at you again. I promise." He took the towel from her gently and began drying off his hair. She couldn't help but smile.

"Come on. Let's go home." He stood up, finally realizing why Juvia hasn't moved at all.

"No so fast, lover boy." The curtain was pushed back to reveal the previous silver-haired man holding a tray full of cookies. Gray looked at Juvia in confusion. "You can't leave without trying these cookies!" He smiled happily and rushed over to them, both Yuris had their palm to their foreheads. The cheerful man set the tray down and instantly put a finger under Gray's chin.

"My. A pretty boy we have here too." He winked, making Gray shift uncomfortably.

"Err.. Juvia. Who is this?"

"That's Viktor-san. One of Yuri's fathers."

Gray nodded and gave him a nervous smile. "P-Please to meet ya." Viktor just laughed and set his finger down.

"Likewise, naked man." He glanced down at Gray's exposed chest.

"Babe. You're scaring the poor guy." Yuuri came out from the curtain as well and stood by his side. Viktor winked at his partner and grabbed a hold on his hips.

"Or am I scaring you, Yuuri-chan?" Viktor nuzzled into his neck, making Yuuri laugh. Gray raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Wait a minute."

The couple stopped and turned towards the serious man, one of the began to shake from nerves.

"There's two Yuri's?" Gray scratched his head. Both Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other before laughing happily.

"Yes. Though for my husband, you tend to stretch out his name a bit so it's spelled with two u's."

"I see. How do you not get mixed up with it?"

"Well, at first it was hard since we adopted little Yuri when he was just a baby. Though, once we got engaged, we tend to call each other pet names and such. Now, we know who is calling who." Yuuri smiled happily and grabbed his partner's hand.

Gray smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Juvia has told me about this place and the wonderful people who run it." He looked around.

Yuuri's face turned red as a tomato while Viktor was practically jumping for joy.

Juvia smiled at the scene that was playing out in front of her. She wanted to stay there and have a nice conversation with everyone before she started to realize that she began shivering.

Gray heard the sound she made and frowned.

"As much as I would love to stay here and talk, I think I should take Juvia home. Before she gets sick or somethin'."

"Of course! Just make sure she doesn't apply pressure to her ankle for at least a week." Yuuri smiled. Gray nodded and walked over towards the shivering water-mage. Without warning, he grabbed a hold on her and carried her bridal-style.

Juvia's entire body was beginning to heat up from embarrassment.

"Wait!" Yuri's voice echoed. He ran into the room and handed Juvia an umbrella.

"You guys are going to need this." He smiled.

Gray smiled back. "Thanks kid." He started heading towards the door. Viktor went to open it for them and help Juvia opened the umbrella outside.

"Come back anytime. We'll be adding the teriyaki skewers to the menu since it was such a big hit."

"Then definitely coming back real soon." Both the gentlemen laughed.

"Both of you get home safe."

Gray simply nodded and began the walk home. The rain was still coming down heavily but since both were protected under the umbrella, they didn't seem to mind. Once the house was in view, Gray carefully unlocked the front door and went inside before removing his shoes on the placemat.

He then started climbing up the stairs and went inside Juvia's bathroom. He set her down on the edge of the bath and began running the water.

"I think you should take a bath. You can't get sick at this time of year." He grabbed some soaps from the cabinets and pour a couple into it. Pretty soon, the entire room smelled wonderful.

"What about Juvia's leg?" She glanced down at the white wraps. Gray smiled and turned off the water.

"We can either wrap it around a plastic bag or we can rewrap it once you're finished. You can decide."

"Juvia would rather not take the risk."

"Rewrapping it is then." He went towards her and slowly began taking it off. Once finished, he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um... well… I hope you can manage to get in and out of the bath by yourself. Once you're finished, I'll carry you to you room where you can change into clothes." He didn't meet her eyes. Juvia nodded and looked around the bathroom.

"Wasn't there a bathrobe?" She asked him. Gray widen his eyes and nodded.

"Should be in your closet." He went into her room to come back holding a purple robe. Juvia smiled and took it from him.

"Juvia can't thank you enough Gray."

"It's the least I could do." He shrugged his shoulders. He walked out and began shutting the door before saying, "Once you're ready, yell for me."

Then, Juvia was all alone with her bath. Once she slid in, she sighed in comfort. Being in the water felt amazing and she instantly became warm once again. By the time she was cleaned and was covered by the robe, she yelled out her roommate's name. He opened the door with the same outfit he wore in the morning.

Without saying anything, he carried the almost naked Juvia to her room and found the first pair of sleepwear he could find. He set it on the bed next to her before leaving her once again. Juvia breathed again, not realizing she was holding her breath. Now, she just had make her way to the closet because of one minor detail Gray has forgotten.

Undergarments.

She hopped on one foot and quickly got what she needed before returning to the bed and started to put on her clothes. Spotting the hairbrush on the nightstand, she brushed her hair just as she heard the knock on the door.

"Come in."

Gray opened it slowly and released his breath when he saw Juvia in clothes.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." He looked distraught. Juvia frowned and stopped him before he shut the door.

"Juvia thought we were going to read the next act."

His eyes went wide.

"Right now?"

She nodded eagerly.

He couldn't but smile and reached down next to him that was out of her sight. She found that it was a big plastic bag and a book.

"I figured you would be hungry since we didn't get to eat lunch." He shut the door and sat near the edge of the bed. Juvia laughed, almost forgetting the reason why they left the house in the first place.

Once the sandwiches were half eaten and the soups half empty, Gray began reading in his narrator's voice once again.

 _ **Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,**_

 _ **And young affection gapes to be his heir;**_

 _ **That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,**_

 _ **With tender Juliet match'd, is now not fair.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**He has a thing for maids.**_

That's how things went by for the next few days. Gray would go out to buy food at the restaurant and to update news on Juvia. After breakfast, the ice mage and rain woman would go and read more stories inside the library or Gray went off for a mission, leaving Juvia resting on the couch. Somehow, Gray managed to come back home before dinner. They eat a big meal and either continued on with the story they read earlier or started a new one that night.

Once the week was up, Juvia went back to the little restaurant so Yuuri could take a look at it again. They were all glad that it wasn't so bad and she left the place walking.

Day by day they lived their lives together, occasionally one goes off for a mission but they always returned the same day. Life was going so fast that the news of Halloween around the corner was a surprise to Juvia.

"What do you mean you forgot it's going to be Halloween?" Both Levy and Lucy looked at the water-mage that was sitting across from them. Juvia rubbed one arm awkwardly while staring at the table.

"Juvia needs Lucy-san and Levy-san's help to pick out a costume. Erza-san will be angry if Juvia doesn't have one for the party." She mentally prepared herself for the yelling that was about to happen.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A COSTUME?!" Both yelled in perfect union. The whole guild stopped their own conversations to glare at the three girls in the booth. All three looked down in embarrassment.

"Do you realize how hard it is to find a good costume the day before Halloween?" Lucy said softer. Juvia nodded and faced them.

"That's why Juvia needs your help." She sounded so defeated. Levy sighed and stood up.

"Well, the longer we stay here, the less time we have to look around!" She smiled and started to head towards the door. Lucy and Juvia followed her out the door. By the time they reached the mall, people were practically running from store to store, their hands filled with goods.

"Come on! This way!" Levy yelled to them and disappeared into the crowd.

"Here we go." Lucy sighed heavily and grabbed Juvia's wrist, pulling her the same way Levy left. Hours and hours they searched the mall but it was no use. All the good costumes were taken. All three sat in a mall bench as the rest of the crowd continued their tiring routine.

"What is Juvia going to do?" The water-mage set her face in her hands. Levy rubbed her back while Lucy began thinking.

"Come on. Let's go find something to eat. We can probably think of something when our stomachs are full." Levy guided Juvia towards the food court while Lucy followed behind them. Once they chose a table and Levy went to go order, Juvia sulked even more and rested her head on the table.

"If anything, you can borrow some of my clothes and dress up like me." Lucy tried to cheer her up. Juvia kept her head down and gave her no comment. Levy came back with the receipt and sighed heavily.

"It's no use. We've looked everywhere and either the costumes aren't good or they don't fit."

"Maybe a different mall? Or an actual Halloween store?" Lucy suggested.

"We could but I don't think we'll have much success there either."

Juvia pouted even more.

The fast food worker walked over to their table and gave them a friendly smile. "Order 486?" He asked all three of them. Only Levy nodded and took the tray from him.

"Thank you!" They all said as he walked away. Halfway into their meal, Lucy stopped eating and had a wide grin plastered on her face.

"I got it!" She yelled happily. Both Levy and Juvia looked at her in amusement. "Instead of buying a costume, why don't we make one?"

"Great idea, Lucy!"

"I mean, I'm sure not a lot of people are making their own so there should be plenty of fabric to use and I could ask some the celestial spirits to help us out." She rambled on and on while Levy nodded in agreement.

Juvia, on the other hand, sulked even more.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy Juvia." Lucy stopped and faced the rain woman. She sighed and lifted her head from the table.

"Juvia thanks Lucy and Levy-san, but there's just one problem. Juvia doesn't know what to make."

"Oh that's easy! Trust me. We got this."

"Yeah Juvia. Have we ever let you down?"

Juvia stared at the two mages and felt her eyes start to water. "Juvia can't thank-" she started but was interrupted by their head shaking.

"You can thank us later. Right now, we can relax and finish eating so we can hit the one store we need to go." Levy went back to her sandwich. Juvia nodded and stayed silent after that.

* * *

Few days later, Juvia found herself surrounded by her good friends at Erza's Halloween Bash. Everyone was very creative with their costume. Werewolf Natsu and Bear Happy were both gulfing sweets at the dessert table. Bunny Lucy and Princess Levy were standing near the punch bowl having a conversation. Construction Worker Erza was keeping an eye on Greaser Jellal to make sure he didn't lose a game of Monopoly to Pirate Wendy. Policeman Pantherlily has his eyes glued to the TV while Witch Carla had her eyes shut.

Juvia smiled at the sight in front of her.

"Whatcha smilin' 'bout?" Juvia turned to find Beast Gajeel walking up to her with two cups in his hand. She smiled even more and took one from him.

"Can you believe it, Gajeel-kun? A while back ago, our friends used to hate us. Now, look where we are."

He grunted in response.

"Gajeel-kun is going to get married with Levy-san and Juvia can talk to Gray-sama any time she wants!" she yelled with delight.

"Oi! We aren't gettin' married, Juvia." He paused for a brief moment. "At least, not right now."

"Juvia knows. Juvia wishes that Gajeel-kun could hurry though."

"Oi!" They both laughed and took a sip from their drink. Suddenly, someone bursted in through the door and a voice was spoken.

"I'm sorry he's late. I kept him from coming for a while." Lyon's voice rang through the place. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turned to the front door. Gray walked in and put a hand on his shoulder and gave the room a nod. The tension in the air lifted and everyone went back to their previous actions.

"Ah! Juvia! There you are." Lyon's face beamed as he walked up to her. Gajeel rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"I've been meaning to find you ever since that dreadful day." He came and patted the top of her hand before continuing. "I wanted to apologize for my actions. That was very childish of me and it won't happen again."

"Oh! Um.. Juvia understands and forgives Lyon-sama's apology." A nervous smile formed on Juvia's lips. Lyon let go of her hands and took a swift look at her outfit.

"Out of all the costumes, I'd never suspect you to dress up as maid."

"Neither did Juvia. Levy-san and Lucy-san made it for tonight."

"How very thoughtful of them."

They both turned their gaze to find Levy and Lucy sitting down on a loveseat, still having a conversation. "Well, I must be going. It was nice to see you again, Juvia." He gave her a genuine smile before he left as quick as he came, giving no time for Juvia to reply.

"What was all that about?" Lucy and Levy came up to her.

"Lyon-sama was just apologizing for his behavior a few weeks earlier."

"Did he do something to you?"

"No. It's a long story."

Lucy and Levy could sense that Juvia wasn't going to speak about the matter anymore, so they decided to change the subject.

"How's living with Gray? Is he messy like Natsu?"

"Or does he eat the entire fridge within three days?" the girls joked about their handlings with their work partners.

Juvia laughed and shook her head. "No. In fact, Gray-sama is much cleaner than you can imagine."

Both girls gasped.

"No way!"

"You mean he actually cleans up his dishes?"

Again, Juvia laughed.

"Yes. Living with Gray-sama has been lovely."

The girls smiled and took a sip from their half-full cups. "We're glad that you guys are living well. Are you still looking for an apartment then?" Lucy asked.

Juvia's smile lessened.

She hasn't thought of looking for an apartment since the accident. She was so happy in her world with Gray that she forgot why she was there in the first place.

"Y-Yes. As much as Juvia enjoy living with Gray-sama, Juvia must find her own apartment" she said slowly. Levy nodded while Lucy pouted.

"Alright. I guess if that's what you want."

It wasn't.

"Did you manage to read some of the books we chose for you?"

A confused Juvia looked at Levy. "What books?"

"Gray didn't tell you? He came over to us while you were packing and was asking what kind of books you would like. We figured since you love Gray and fantasize about him, we thought you would be more into the whole teen fiction romance type of books."

"We assumed that he went out and grabbed a couple of them."

"Did you not like them?"

"We're sorry Juvia. We honestly didn't know you were into reading!"

 _Gray-sama bought those books for Juvia._ _ **For Juvia.**_ _He put them in Gray-sama's personal library. Is that why Juvia saw all of the books she recognized there?_

"A bunny and a princess. I would expect this from Lucy but not from you Levy." a familiar voice interrupted Juvia's thoughts.

"What's that supposed to mean Gray?" Levy raised an eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders and took a bite in the sugar cookie he had in his hand.

"The whole girly costumes. I mean, you are a girl but I didn't think you were into pink and flowers and such."

"Haha. Very funny. Gajeel and I wanted to match with our costumes so I came up with the princess and her beast. It's one of my favorite stories."

"Ah. Now it makes sense." Gray gave them a smile. He glanced up towards the dessert table before eyeing Lucy. "You also wanted to match with your partner?" he raised an eyebrow. Lucy's face turned maroon and scowled at the ice-mage.

"We aren't matching. He just decided to become a werewolf last minute."

Gray shook his head and sighed. "That flame brain isn't going to make the first move you know. He's still as oblivious as when you first met him."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, what are you supposed to be?" Levy eyed Gray's outfit. He shrugged his shoulders and fixed his fedora.

"What do you think I'm suppose to be?"

"Loke? That does look a lot like his suit."

Gray sighed heavily and shook his head.

"It's not, but try again."

"I don't know. What do you think?" Levy turned to face Lucy. The celestial wizard eyed the ice prince for a while before she smiled.

"You're a gangster, aren't you?" Lucy wrapped her arms around her chest. Gray gave her a smile and nodded. "How did you figure it out?" he continued eating the cookie in his hand.

"The look. A striped suit with a white fedora and black gloves? It's quite obvious when you figure it out."

Gray shrugged his shoulders again and finished off his cookie at last.

"Juvia doesn't mean to interrupt but what's a gangster?" she couldn't help but ask. Two pairs of eyes looked at her while the third gave her a quick glance.

"They're people who do business, majority of it illegal, but have a sense a style and code." Lucy struggled to explain. She turned to Levy to see if she can find something else to add but Levy shook her head.

"Don't think too much of it Juvia. It's not a big deal." Gray didn't meet her eyes once more. Sensing the awkward tension, Levy smiled a bit and grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Come on, Lu-chan. I ran out of punch" she said before dragging the blonde away. Juvia looked at the ice wizard with a frown.

"Is Gray okay? Did Juvia do something to upset you?" she went straight to the point. This time, Gray did meet her eyes and held them. He smiled before coughing and looking away, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"N-No of course not Juvia. Just had a hard time with Lyon again."

The memory of Gray yelling at Lyon made the rain woman shiver.

"What did Lyon-sama say this time?"

Gray paused for a moment before sighing. "Just Lyon being….Lyon."

Juvia didn't understand it but decided not to ask him more questions.

"So… a maid, huh?" Gray cleared his throat. Juvia looked at him with a smile.

"Yes. Lucy-san and Levy-san made it for me. Does Gray like it?" she gave him a twirl before eyeing the now maroon ice-mage.

"Yeah. It's cool. Excuse me Juvia." He said quickly before sprinting away to the dessert table. Or at least what was left anyways. Juvia frowned and started to go after him. When she reached him, he was grabbing another cookie.

"Gray? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Just..hungry that's all." He sped up his words.

Juvia didn't believe him.

Before she could ask him another question, his gaze turned to someone behind her and fled.

"Natsu! I challenge you to duel! Right here and right now."

"Alright ice princess! You asked for it!"

"Not in my house!" Erza's voice boomed. The rest of the party laughed and shook their head, already used to the rivalry. Juvia didn't laugh though. Instead, she grabbed the last cookie from the table and took a bite, the wheels in her head turning.

* * *

Hours passed before people started to leave. As the water-mage started to put on her coat, she scanned the room to try and find a certain black hair wizard with no such luck.

She shook her head in defeat and thanked Erza and Jellal for inviting her to the lovely party. When she stepped outside, a gust of wind flew past that made her grip her coat tighter. Once the wind subsided, she started the walk back to Gray's house.

Halfway through the journey, her name was shouted through the night. Her body shaking, she turned around to find Gray running up to her. She smiled happily and tried to warm her hands while she waited.

"You left the party?"

"Yeah. The party finished so Juvia was just heading home. Where did you go?"

Gray cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking away once more. "Lyon needed me for something."

"That's kind of you."

Gray nodded once. The tension between the two was so thick you can cut through the air with a knife. Before either one could strike up a conversation, a snowflake fell onto Juvia's nose. She looked up in the sky just as another one fell onto her cheek this time.

"It is snowing again."

"Mhm."

Juvia stuck out her hand to catch a few more in her palms. She sighed happily and returned to gripping her coat. Suddenly a jacket was thrown on her shoulders, making her feel much warmer. She looked up to find a jacket-less Gray looking into the distance.

"Come on. Let's go home." he said quietly and started the way back. Juvia smiles even bigger and followed the ice mage.

* * *

Once they reached the house, Gray opened the door to let the rain women escape the falling snow that increased their speed.

"Thank you Gray."

"Anytime. Night." He started to head up the stairs before Juvia got a hold of his wrist.

"Gray? Why haven't you looked at Juvia all day? Was it something Juvia did? Does Gray want Juvia to move out already?"

Gray tensed at the last question. He turned around and sighed heavily. "Juvia. It wasn't something you did. Nor I'm kicking you out of the house" he paused and tugged at his collar. "It's just…" he mumbled under his breath.

Juvia tilt her head. "Juvia didn't hear what you said."

He ran his hand through his hair before sighing once more.

"It's your outfit" his cheeks turned pink and his gaze shifted to the wall. She looked down at her outfit and then back at him.

"Does Gray not like it?"

"Just the opposite" he said it so quietly Juvia was barely able to catch it. Before she could reply, Gray looked at her.

"Look. I do like the outfit. It's a nice costume. It just… maids kind of… um.." he scowled and shoved his hands into his pockets once more.

"Let's just say I'm a huge fan of maids. It just took me by surprise when you showed up with an outfit like this. Don't get me wrong it's very **very** nice, but… just…" he facepalmed his forehead.

Juvia couldn't help but giggle at the sudden emotions that were coming out of the hard-headed wizard.

"Juvia understands."

Gray was taken aback. "Y-You do?" his voice cracked. Juvia smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You can't concentrate when someone is wearing something that represents a maid. It's kind of like Gray's weakness!"

"Sure. Let's go with that."

"Don't worry Gray. I won't wear it again."

Gray stayed silent.

Happy now since she finally knows that Gray doesn't hate her, she climbed up the stairs to head towards her room.

"Goodnight Gray!" she yelled to him when she reached the top.

"Night."

She headed to her room and shut the door quietly.

Meanwhile, a flushed ice wizard slammed his face into his hands. "I didn't say to not wear it again Juvia" he whispered.

 _Oh well. At least I didn't have to tell her that seeing her wear that turned me on._

He shook his head and climbed up the stairs as well. When he reached his room, he opened the door and collapsed onto his bed. He had a long day after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am alive! I am back! Yes, we are continuing this story! Thank you so much for your lovely comments and I hope this cleared up about Gray having teen books in his library. JUST BE PATIENT AND ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED!**

 **I'm writing the next chapter as we speak! So far, it's about 500 words so it's pretty close! I love you all and stay safe out there.**


End file.
